MUSIC OF SOUL
by duosun
Summary: Nothing to say..pls read
A/N-hello everyone..

I am ňew in ff...so pls forgive my mistakes...

I Am really fool like my penname.

So pls be with me...

Here is my small try on duo...ty

Cid beauro:

Cid beauro is looking empty and dark...

Just only one open table lamp is evidence of life...

And in this light not only

an angry and irriteted face is visiable...but also a loughfull shining eyes present...

The irriteted person is doing something with desktop with worldmost annoying face...which bring a smile to other person's lip...

After sometime the working person tell...

Working person : Kya Abhi...last time chor do na yeer...next time se I must complete my file work..pls boss

Abhijeet : Nahi Daya jee...is baar mai apka ek nahi sunne wala...har bar ya kehke e picha churate ho...koi naya excuse dhudo...

Daya : Mera sweet boos..Pls dekho weather kitna kharab hai...agar tufaan agaya to...i promiss kal jaldi ake file complete kor dunga...pls

Abhi : Daya jeed kyu kor raha hai...tujhe maloom hai mai kuch nahi kor sakta...acp sir ka strict order hai..file aj hi complete chahiya chahe kuchbhi ho...

Daya : Acp sir kal 12 se pehle nahi ane wala beauro...mai usse pehle e complete kordunga boss...acp sir thora e jaan payenge...

Abhi : Lekin mai acp sir ko sach bota dunga...har bar tumhara nakhra...so bhugto..Ap akal aye shayed sahab ko...

Daya : Akhdoo kahika...cholo na ghar..

Abhi : Daya...apna nhakra chor or jaldi kaam lipta...weather sach mai kharap ho raha...or bhook bhi lagi hai...

Daya : hmph...

After 25 mins...

Two are going towords quallis...

Daya : dekha boss..kitni jor barish agya...ek to bhook lagi hai upar se barish...tumhare chakker mai aj raat ka khana naseeb nahi hoga lagta hai...sare restro to off ho gaya...barish ke karon sare dhaba bhi off ho jayega...phir pina porega tumhara haat ka bakwas milk...abhí se kehta hu dudh nahi pine wala mai...

Abhi : Abey...apna bhasan bandh kor...or jaldi gari mai beth...nahi to bistar bhi naseeb nahi hoga...

Daya: Ha ha..abh aya bistar ka yeed..mai kabse bol raha tha...tab to bora ravan bhokt ban rahe the...bora aya acp sir ka obidient...apne bhai ko bhi nahi chora...hunh..

Abhi seeing daya with angry eyes...

Daya : apne ankh apne pas rakho..or jaldi betho..

Abhi(seeting with) : bora jubaan chal raha aj kal sahab ka...kas dimag bhi chalta...

Daya(rashing car through waterfull way) :bhookhe admi ka dimaag mat khao boss...ekto ya mumbai ka way..thora barish hua nahi so called flood agaya...

Abhi : daya dhian se gari chalao...or speed jada slow mat koro...engine mai pani chola gaya to gari bandh por jaiga...

Daya(with naughty smile) : mujhe maat sikhao..Or waise bhi mera darling tumhara darling ke tarha nahi hai ki bandh por jai...hahaha

At same time...

A small sound come...and after three small jerk the quallis stoped..

Daya is looking shocked..and abhijeet is looking at daya with teasimg smile...

Daya try five times to re start..but nothing changed in darling mood..

Daya(after coughing little) : hehehe...boss lagta hai darling naraaj hogaya tumhara baat se...thora dhakka lagana porega...ek kaam koro...tum driving wheel shamalo..mai dhakka lagata hu..kyuki tumhare dhakke se table mahi hilta...gari kya hilegi...(and rahs out from car before getting tight slap from his buddy)

Abhi : bhaga kyu...rukhke dekh..mere dhakke se kya kya hilta samajh jaoge..

After so many try duo give up...

Abhi(with irritation come out from car) : chor de yeer...tere darling hilne wali nahi hai...tch...Or barish bhi rukne ka naam hi nahi leraha...aj pakka fever chor jayega...

Duo start to walk...

Daya : boss ghar to yaha se thora dur hai...half hour lag jaiga padel jane se...itna barish mai bheegne se tumhara tabeyat bigar jaiga...tumhe barish se jaldi thand lag jata hai...abh kya kore...

Abhi :korna kya hai...tere darling to dhoka de diya...chal koi hotel ya dhaba dhundte hai...ash paas to kuch dikhai nahi de raha...

Daya :mere darling ka koi dosh nahi... tumhara kaali juban ka asar hai...baat muh se nikala nahi sach ho gaya...

Abhi : dekh daya...ek to barish...aaaacchhuu...opor se pani ke ander se jana por raha hai...tu or mood mat bigar...

Abhi strt to sneezing...

Daya: oh no...boss tumko to zhukam lag gaya...aannchhuu...ate baap ...re mujhe bhi lag gaya sayed..aldi koi thikana dhundna porega...ek to jaldi ghar jane ki chakkar mai jangal wala way pakra...abh too dur dur tak koi nai dikh raha hai...

Abhi(siddenly shout) :daya dikh gaya dikhai diya...yeer o dekh...ek makan...Chal rehne ki jagha mil jai sayed...

Daya : are bha boss...tum to andhera mai bhi dekh liya..jaldi cholo yeer..sayed khana bhi mil jaye...

They walk fast and come to the doorway...

Abhi : daya...darwaja to khula hua hai...lagta hai ghar khali hai...

Daya : lagta to hai koi nahi rehta yaha...waise bhi is sunsan ilake mai rehna thik bhi nahi...

Abhi : cholo..ander cholke dekhte hai...ancchhuu...daya ya chikke to piche e por gaya...jaldi ander chal...

They enter intotlt he house...

Daya open his mobile flashlight...and finding the switch board try to open the lights..but its not work..

Daya : boss electricity nahi hai..jaldi mai gari se light lrna bhi bhul gaya...abh ya mobile se e kaam chalana porega...

Abhi : hmm...chal ...anchhuu...chal uaha bethye hai...anchuu

Daya : jada jukham lag gaya kya boss...ruko mai dekhta hu koi towel mil jai sayed...

Abhi : ha dekh koi night dress bhi mil jai...five star hotel jo jai...andha kahika...dikhai nahi deraha..pura ghar khali hai...ek box bhi nahi hai...shab cola towel lane...

Daya : kya boss...bhalai ka to jamana e nahi raha...or tum mujhe itna mood kyu dikha rahe ho...ya sara museebatNa tumhare e karon hai...na tum acp sir ka guard bante..na hum faste...hmph..(he sat on one corner aytaching his back with wall with closed eyes)

Abhi look at his face in flash light...and sat beside him...

Abhi(with love and care) : kya hua daya...bohot bhook laga kya?

Daya : kyu?with same close eyes..

Abhi : kyu kya...mai bhai hu tera...tu tab itna ukhar ta hai jab tujhe jor ka bhook lagta hai...i am sorry yeer..mere karon tujhe ya sob jhelna porraha hai...

Daya open his eyes : nahi abhi tum sorry mat ho..o to mai aise e bol diya..u know bhook lagne se mai kuch bhi bolta hu...for lighting the momment with smile..waise bhi tumhara kya galti..aj to sare galti mera darling ka hai...aj to saath chor diya...koi or mil gaya use lagta hai...and wink

Abhi smiled lightly...

They sat there with closed eyes...silently enjoying the cooling air and peacefull darknes...

Daya : boss kitna shanti hai na yaha...dil chata hai aise e baitha rohu hamesa...

Abhi : hmm...

Again a silence...

Suddenly a melodias sound start to come...

Daya open his eyes with jerk...and see towords abhijeet...but no change find in abhijeet...he is siting with closed eyes like before...

Daya(with shock): boss...tumhe kuch sunai nahi deraha?

Abhi( in same possition) :Enjoy the sound daya...and smiled clamly...

Daya look at abhi for sometime...then autometicly his head touch the wall...eyes start to close...slowly he also start to enjoy the sound...

Sound like melodius music...like a breez going through dry leaps...a wave touching a stone...the sound of a waterfall which is turning into river...stones playing with eachother ...rain drops sound which is touching the soil...the sound of clamness...

Slowly duo sart to flow in the sound...teire mind coming to so much relaxing phase...their eyes become heavy...

So much unknown force him to open his eyes...slowly everythong become clear...and he look at his side with a jerk...and find his life biside him in deep sleep...he smiled...and stand up...look the whole place..last night incidents slowly coming to his mind...

He jerk his head and start to call his buddy..

"Daya...uth ja..dekh subha ho gaya...chal uth ghar jana hai...daya"

Daya also sat upwith jerk..

Daya : arre subha kob hogaya...raat kaise gujar gsya pata e nshi chola...

Abhi : ha...sayed o music sunke hum log so gaya tha...chal fatafat uth ja...late ho raha hai...

They come out from house..and start to walk towords their car...

Daya( suddenly shout): boss o dekho...

Abhi follow his direction and found a beautiful scene...

The sun raising through the forest...many birds are talking in their own language...last night rain drops on every trees which is falling drop by drop from leaps...vast blue sky..all green sights..give them an uncountable pleasure..which will supply them strenth in feauter also...

After some times...

Abhi : cholo daya der horaha hai...

They last time take a look of the beauty and again start to walk...

Daya : boss..kal raat ka o music kya tha?kaha se araha tha?

Abhi (taking a long breath) : daya duniya mai aisa bohot kuch hota jiska koi pehchan nhi hota...o music bhi waisa e kuch tha..ya sayed dhorittri ma ki lori tha ...the lori of nature...or theusic of soul..

Daya stop for a momment then again start to follow abhijeet...

A/N- thank u for reading...

And if u like then pls rvw ...

Pls tell my faults in rvw ..

Take care


End file.
